


[Cover] Midnight Blue Serenity

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Talk about GREAT AND CLASSIC.





	[Cover] Midnight Blue Serenity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Midnight Blue Serenity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635897) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



[](https://imgur.com/Oq2NaBT)


End file.
